


在热身时可以做什么？

by winter_night, zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※预警:骚话牛×骚浪天，总之骚断腿，极度ooc，文笔差，联车产物，可能存在文风突变情况※论外训到底搞黄了我多少辆车（所以以后是不是应该转战face time play？）※请勿上升真人，谁上升谁喝一口水胖十斤！！！×3





	在热身时可以做什么？

【练习的人们三三两两的走了，空旷的训练室里只留下来加训的羽生和天天两人】羽生，辛苦你了，还要留下来帮我加训……我先去热身，你歇会【炎热的夏日，金博洋只穿了无袖的背心和一条运动短裤，露出白花花的臂膀和大腿】

【看着奶白奶白的肌肤，趁着金博洋转身背对他，羽生坐在舞蹈室的地上悄悄咽了口口水】天天别这么见外嘛，刚刚来到这里可能还不适应，今天好好把身体伸展开就行【话虽这么说，目光却不从黑色运动短裤下的小屁股上移开】

【名义上热身，实际通过面前的镜子观察恋人一举一动的金博洋有些燥得慌，连压腰的动作都不自然了起来】唔……其实还好，有你在，我就安心了。我会努力的，天气这么热还麻烦你……【小声说着，不再关注身后人，低下头把肩膀压得更开。圆润的屁股高高翘着，黑色的运动裤勾勒出蜜桃般迷人的形状，连三角内裤的边缘都看得一清二楚】

【耳边传来恋人压腰时候不经意的喘息声，努力克制心中的燥热，羽生结弦走上前调整金博洋肩膀的角度和手掌的位置】天天这个角度腰会不会施力更轻松？再试一下？【放在金博洋腰上的手不自觉的滑过饱满的臀部，在对方懵懂转头看他的时候不留痕迹的收回，把他的头转过去面对镜面】天天要专心啊，要不然前辈会很苦恼的

【被抚过腰身的天天肉眼可见的瑟缩了一下，臀部上温热酥麻的触感，让他有被掌控的错觉】唔……我知道了，羽生…前辈……！【语气带上一丝咬牙切齿，金博洋努力挥去脑海中不好的联想。羽生用自己的时间帮他练习，他怎么能把对方想象的那么龌龊呢？】呼…哈……你看，是这样吗……？【就着腰上指导的大手，金博洋试着换了一个角度，纤细的腰肢和高高翘起的臀部在空中划出诱人的弧度】

【左手贴上线条分明的肩胛骨，右手按压住经过锻炼初有形状的胸肌，不知是有意还是无意，中指的手指尖正好停留在敏感的乳尖上】天天肩膀放松，别绷着，往上抬【说着手上用力调整着金博洋肩膀的角度，也慢慢的在乳尖上施压】是不是太热了？出了这么多汗。反正这里就我们两个，天天要不把衬衫脱了吧。

【敏感的乳粒被人碾压着，带来令人头皮发麻的快感，金博洋微微挣扎起来，却逃脱不出恋人的禁锢】羽生，你的手……【不好意思直接打掉胸口作乱的大手，金博洋暗示着，努力想要放松身体，肌肉却更加紧绷了】在这里…脱衣服……不、不太好吧……【光联想到自己赤裸着上身在空旷的训练室里，金博洋就羞涩的全身战栗】

【贴在胸前的手掌往后推了推，故意的把手腕顶在另一边乳头】天天要集中注意力拉伸呀，把腰挺起来【拍了一下屁股】不然用不标准的动作会拉伤的【松开手后退几步，从侧面看着金博洋被汗水浸湿的上衣，红艳艳的乳头在湿透的衣服下能够看到形状】汗都把衣服浸湿了，这里有空调，天天把衣服脱下来擦擦汗吧，不然要着凉的【把自己的毛巾递给金博洋】

【不懂怎么拒绝偶像的金博洋，一咬牙听话的脱掉了衬衣，接过羽生的毛巾简单擦了擦身上的汗水】谢了，等我回去洗好毛巾再还给你。【他又摆回之前的姿势，腰杆儿挺得直直的】羽生，帮我压一下肩膀可以吗，我自己压不下去【焦急的语气配上湿漉漉的脸颊，看上去无助又诱惑。红艳艳的乳首在空气中挺立着，光滑的肌肤白的耀眼】

【再一次伸出手，却是和金博洋的肌肤没有阻隔的接触，微凉的手指所触及的地方紧张的泛起鸟肌】天天脖子放松……【轻轻捏着下巴让金博洋稍稍抬头，感受到金博洋突然急促的呼吸，手指慢慢往下滑，停在金博洋两块还不明显的胸肌之间，再开口声音已经控制不住的染上沙哑的情欲味道】天天…在别的师兄面前也这样吗？【捏了一下金博洋已经挺立的乳尖，另一只手的手指在股缝中磨蹭着】天天回答我呀【笑的一脸纯良】

【懵懂如天天也意识到了气氛的不同寻常，他突然意识到了自己做了什么傻事。即便训练室只有他们俩人，但随时被外人瞥见的紧张让他身体更加敏感】唔……哈啊……怎么会，羽生……师兄……别闹了……有人进来看见怎么办？【声音是说不出的细弱，金博洋绝对不会承认这种羞耻感让他身体起了反应。他向前躲去想要逃避股缝中的手指，却被扶手和镜子挡住了去路。不知何时，他已经如同离群的羔羊，被逼退在狼的包围之内】

【随着天天的躲闪，身体也向前推去缩小着两人的距离，直到将猎物拥入怀中】对我这么无防备……【把放在股缝中的手指从宽松的裤腿里伸进去揉捏着他浑圆的臀部】天天不知道自己这副样子很惹人犯罪吗？【叼着金博洋后颈的皮肤，微咸的汗味中还掺杂着自己刚洗过的毛巾的清香，感觉到怀里的小人儿开始颤抖，伸出手握住比他小一圈的手，在耳边吐息着】天天…想要师兄怎么帮你呢？【说着把自己已经有热度的半硬性器隔着内裤的布料顶了几下】

哈啊……师兄……不要这样……【漂亮的杏眼染上诱人的红晕，经不住对方的百般调戏，眼里已经有了湿意，金博洋只觉得自己整个人被包裹在恋人的气息里。白皙的身体被顶的向前倾去，颈部被叼住让他产生自己是对方口中猎物的错觉。身体不自然的扭动起来，想要舒缓臀部被揉捏而产生的快感，却在肉体的摩擦中燃起更为汹涌的欲火】我听不懂你在说什么……师兄……不要再捉弄我了……【奶声奶气的声音里带上哭腔，快感已让他浑身酥麻，他真的难以承受更多的撩拨】

天天不说清楚，我怎么知道天天想要什么呢？【顺着脊骨一路向下，看着金博洋的腰不自觉的拱起来，胸口上红艳艳的两点在镜面中显得格外撩人】比如说这里…天天想让我怎么办？说出来呀？【手握住金博洋同样半硬起来，被束缚在运动裤里的性器，凭着自己对这具身体的熟悉抚弄着囊袋，他知道金博洋受到这样的刺激会更加兴奋，果不其然听见了掺着哭腔的奶声奶气的喘息加快了速度。在金博洋耳边指使着他说出内心所想，内心想把这个奶团子拆吃入腹的想法更加强烈了】

哈啊……太舒服了……【在欲望与理智之间来回挣扎，金博洋所有的注意力都集中在恋人带着薄茧的手中了。被抚弄的性器逐渐抬头，吐露出些许白浊，羞愧于白日宣淫的自己，天天小声抽泣起来，像是自暴自弃般说道】……师兄…师兄……我、我还想你摸一摸那里……【紧紧闭着双眼，他不敢看到镜子里淫荡的自己】

乖孩子……【满意的发出一声喟叹，利落的用手指勾掉了金博洋的运动裤和内裤，拉到脚踝处，没了阻隔的手指灵巧的逗弄着小天天，下身的火热贴着金博洋的臀瓣，昭示着强烈的存在感和渴望】听师兄的，睁开眼睛……【手指摸过他眼角的泪珠，停下了手中的动作迫使着金博洋遵从他的命令】

唔……嗯……【高高翘着的性器得不到抚慰，金博洋顺从眼角的手指，乖巧睁开了双眼，有些疑惑的回头望去，却在视线撇过镜子时羞得说不出话来。宽敞明亮的舞蹈室，由于整面墙的镜子显得更加空旷。镜中的青年耳鬓厮磨依偎在一起，其中一人衣着整齐，如若不是鼓起的小腹部根本看不出来任何不妥。另一人却是春光乍泄，几乎赤身裸体，内裤被褪到脚腕，身上到处是粉嫩的红晕。脸上更是春情荡漾，任由身后人亵玩粉嫩的乳粒，蹂躏浑圆的臀瓣】……师兄…不要看……好丢人……【羞愧的低下头，像是不愿接受如此放浪的自己，往后躲着，却是把身体交给了身后的恋人】

【搂着金博洋纤细的腰肢搂着他安抚，看着恋人的羞涩的模样笑出了声】这个样子的天天…很漂亮啊。【松开搂着金博洋的双臂，在白嫩的背上吮出一个又一个红的显眼的吻痕，一直往下延伸直到尾骨。镜子让金博洋羞耻的咬着嘴唇的模样一览无余，他伸手让金博洋松开虎牙，打着圈抚摸着】这样的天天只有我一个人可以看到。【再一次抚上爽的流泪的阴茎，上下撸动的同时把手上沾到的液体向后穴探去】天天把腿分开大一点【对上对方回过头时茫然的视线与他接吻，看着站在地上已经双腿颤抖却仍然听话的站的更开的样子心生怜爱】做的很好…师兄有奖励哦【将一根指节借着湿漉漉的前精插进后庭里，同时加快逗弄手里性器的速度，满意的听到整个房间里都是金博洋拔高音调的愉悦叫喊】

唔……哈啊……别、别…要去了……【快感变得难耐起来，为了不让自己发泄在恋人手上，金博洋弓着身体，却止不住的腿软，如果不是身后羽生的帮助此时早已酥软倒在地上。落在脊背上的吻像蜻蜓点水，却撩起内心更深的欲望，他颤抖着腿分得更开，乖顺的回应恋人的亲吻，眼里满是依赖与爱恋】我、我属于你…羽生，已经，不能……再喜欢你了……【像是献祭般呈上自己的身体，天天不再顾忌矜持，听从恋人像是有魔力的手指，摆动着自己的身体。刚刚哭泣过得奶声奶气里还带着浓浓的鼻音】

【听见小师弟软绵绵的冲他告白，心中欲火燃得更旺，手中的阴茎颤抖着一股一股吐出白浊，看着镜子里的人满脸泪痕，小腹上和自己的手上都是刚刚射出来的精液，一瞬间占有欲和爱意一齐涌上脑海】天天是被我弄成这个样子的，我好开心。【说着把精液送到后穴里，添了一根手指寻找着恋人那敏感的一处】

唔…啊……！【达到高潮的天天身体软成了一滩水，靠在恋人身上喘着粗气，后穴被开发也没有力气阻止了，只是在敏感点被戳中的一瞬整个人颤抖起来】哈啊……碰到了…不行、不要了……羽生…师兄……受不来了……啊……唔……【甜腻的嗓音发出愈发高昂的呻吟，连金博洋自己都被这比女人还媚的声音吓到了，只好拼命忍耐，却像是被强迫般勾起他人的施虐欲，时不时泄露出嘴边的喘息更加惑人】羽生…我害怕……我们还是不要在这里……【被人发现的恐惧再次涌上心头，金博洋乞求的望着恋人，软软糯糯的语气，听起来十分好欺负】

天天现在…还有心思想这种事情？【感觉到手指触及某一处时突然夹紧他手指的小穴以及媚意十足的轻哼，虽然小孩儿及时止住了呜咽，身体诚实的反应还是在镜子的投射下尽收眼底】是这里吧？【仗着自己趁金博洋没注意的时候锁了门，他肆无忌惮的开始攻击这那一处，感觉到对方的双腿软的已经无法支撑，他扶着金博洋的腰，两人坐在舞蹈室冰凉的地板上】天天叫的真好听【空余的另一只手伸出手指在口腔中搅动，看着恋人在镜子面前双腿大开，后穴一张一合的吞着自己的手指，口中止不住的浪叫，还有涎水挂在嘴边的样子，只觉得再也忍不住内心叫嚣的欲望。一把抽出手指，握住纤细的手腕举在头顶摁在镜面上】天天，我要开动了。

唔……羽生…不要了……在这里…真的不好……要不然、要不然我用嘴帮你……弄出来吧……【纤细的手腕被牢牢禁锢在冰凉的镜面上，整个人被恋人锁在怀中，挣脱不得。预料到了自己悲惨的未来，金博洋跪在地板上的膝盖磕出了红痕，他望着镜子中对方满是侵略欲的眼眸，心尖一阵颤抖。汗水浸湿的衣料不断摩擦着后背，提醒着他恋人整齐的衣着，一想到自己光天化日之下被人赤身裸体的按在镜子上肆意玩弄，他就止不住的羞耻】或者、或者……我们到化妆室去……随便你怎样……都可以……【不安的再三恳求着，已经抵到后穴上的巨物让他整个人抖的不停，即将被侵犯的恐惧攫取着他，整个人看起来好不可怜】

【看着恋人可怜兮兮的模样，只想更加努力的欺负他。一点一点的舔舐着小巧的耳垂，抬起金博洋的下巴强迫他看着现在的样子】天天看看自己现在的样子，你能坚持到化妆室吗？【拉下裤子拉链释放出自己已经有些胀痛的性器，从后面卡进金博洋双腿之间强硬的分开臀瓣，向前一顶就进入了一个顶端】还是说…天天不想要这里插进点什么？操嘴巴就满足了吗？【感受到恋人听到这些话语羞耻的紧紧夹住柱头动弹不得】嘶——放松【拍打着有肉感的小屁股，另一只手伸到前面来抚慰着因为后面的痛感软下去的小天天】

哈啊……呜呜呜……不要舔……【耳边传来淫靡的水声和舔弄声，被含住啃咬的耳垂带来的快感刺激着脆弱的神经。感受到空虚的后穴里传来的瘙痒感，金博洋有些迟疑了，内心隐秘的渴望着恋人的侵犯，但羞耻心让他做不到大声的求肏。被羽生污言秽语刺激的一阵颤抖，他咬了咬嫣红的嘴唇，提起腰来，让身体更加契合恋人的性器】……轻一点……轻一点插进来吧……如果听到有人过来，一定要停下来……

停下来干嘛？天天想用这幅淫荡的样子迎接开门进来的谁吗？【一边说着话一边慢慢的往金博洋身后温暖湿热的小嘴里嵌，他怀里的恋人闷哼着摇头，看着压在冰冷的镜面上肿胀的乳尖留下的痕迹，不禁好奇的上手去戳】天天这里是粉色的，好可爱【下身察觉到金博洋已经适应了他的插入，开始大力的挺进挺出，却故意的避开刚刚已经开发过的前列腺一点，看着熟悉了这股快感、下身渐渐在前后的双重刺激下再一次站起来却仍然不满足的小孩哼哼唧唧流眼泪祈求着他更多疼爱的样子，触碰着两个囊球和四周稀疏的毛发，恶作剧心起】师弟不舒服吗【用力一顶，听着没有压制住的一声尖叫】我已经听师弟的话插进来了，师弟是不是该让师兄看看你最浪的模样给我点动力啊？

唔……哈啊……不可以、不可以被人看见！【语气里是说不出的惊慌，金博洋被恋人顶的娇喘连连，空虚的后穴终于被填满，最瘙痒的地方却始终得不到触碰。几次三番之后，天天终于意识到是羽生的恶趣味，他难耐的扭动起来，在得到满足和继续被欲望折磨之间，他选择了向情欲投降】唔…唔……请师兄……用、用力的插进来…师弟…那里…好痒……快要受不了了……【甜腻的嗓音不遗余力的勾引着恋人，受不了黏黏糊糊不得要害的抽插，金博洋努力抬起圆润的屁股向对方坚挺的性器上坐去，想要自给自足】

【看着小屁股努力的往后坐，粉红的肉穴吞吃着自己涨着青筋的性器，只觉得心底子里的那股欲火燃烧的越来越旺】不要管外面的人了，天天先顾着自己吧【无视着小穴簇拥上来包裹住他的挽留，把整根性器拔出来，又狠狠的插进去，直愣愣的戳在前列腺那一点上】天天喜欢师兄这么疼你吗？【搂住猛的弹起来的兴奋身躯，扣住腰侧就是一阵猛顶，毫不留情的蹂躏着那敏感的一点】

哈啊……哈啊……不行……太用力了……肚子要…撑破了……羽生…轻一点……轻一点……【声音再次带上哭腔，天天受不住如此用力的抽插，前列腺被狠狠摩擦，海浪般汹涌的快感让他头脑一阵空白。已经不知道自己在说些什么，只是无意识的呻吟，想要挣脱恋人的肏弄，每次提起身体却被再次镇压下来，金博洋觉得自己的肚子要被顶破了】喜欢……喜欢师兄，最喜欢师兄了……【几乎是哭喊着表白，近在咫尺的镜子里的青年，全身泛着诱人的红晕，乳白色的精液散落在腹间，两人交合处传来泥泞的水声，肉体激烈的撞击声回荡在空旷的舞蹈室里】

【抚摸着金博洋被顶的有些鼓起来的小腹，内里的软肉温暖的吸着他，满足的在金博洋的耳边喘息着】天天这个样子只有我能看到…【在两人最终同时达到高潮的时候，羽生向后退了退，把金博洋转过来面向他，还插在后穴里的阴茎转了一圈，精液随着动作缓缓的淌出来，同雪白的臀瓣上淡红色的掌印一般色情，温柔的吻上金博洋红润的嘴唇】我也最喜欢天天了


End file.
